Peur
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Gon ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est là. Toujours est-il qu'il y est. Et qu'Hisoka aussi. HisoGon Angst. WARNING viol et torture. Ma première fiction
1. Flocon

Les pas résonnèrent sur le béton de la salle.

_Il_ n'était pas en mesure de le voir, ni même d'esquisser un mouvement pour fuir.

Sa bouche, ses pieds, ses mains tout son corps était entravé par les liens de cuir. Des mains froides caressèrent son corps meurtri. Les lèvres étirées en un sourire sadique se posèrent dans son cou, et lentement les dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Le garçon poussa un gémissement a travers son mors, des cheveux qu'il savait écarlates effleurèrent ses joues.« Alors Gon, tu a bien patienté pendant mon absence? »Un rire. Froid. Cruel. Le jeune homme se prépara a la douleur qui allait suivre, cette douleur quotidienne a présent.

« Bien, mon petit…Mon tout petit.. Viens là… »

Les liens tombèrent, les pieds, les mains, puis la bouche.

«H-Hisoka… »

Le bandeau tomba, dévoilant les orbes brunes équarquillées.

« H-Hisoka, s'il te plaît… »

Les supplications était vaines, il le savait.

Mais pourtant chaque, soir, le même rituel, la bouche froide, les dents, les liens, les supplications….Les loques qu'il n'osait plus appeler « vêtements » lui furent enlevés.

Il entendit dans son ouïe brouillée le son d'une fermeture éclair. Il ferma les yeux. Il serra les dents. Il avait bien fait, car l'instant d'après, il était violemment pénétré. Il hurla. Il hurla pour son petit corps malmené, pour son âme souillée. Puis la danse infernale débuta.

« H-Hisoka! Hisoka! Aaah! Hisoka ..H…Ahhn…aaarh…Pitié, Hisoka, Hisoka! »

« Chhht… »

Un coup violent sur la mâchoire. Il mordit sa langue. Un coup plus fort lui fit perdre sa voix. Il n'arrivais même plus a crier. Non pas que ce soit la première fois, mais bien au contraire, cela durait depuis trop longtemps a pré râle de plaisir, le blanc. Ce blanc qui le souillait de l'intérieur, qui se répandait entre ses cuisse, parfois sur son torse. Parfois dans sa bouche

.« …Bien, c'est bien Gon, bon garçon… »

« H-Hisoka…J'ai mal. .Hisoka… »

« Je sais Gon, mais c'est parce que tu me plais, tu le sais ça hein? Et comme tu me plais, tu est a moi, et comme tu est a moi, je suis ton maître. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? »

« Ou-Oui…Je sais m-mais…. »

« Tais toi. »

L'ordre était sec, tranchant. Aucune résistance n'était accordée. Et si jamais il osait…

« H-Hisoka… »

La claque retenti avec autant de force qu'un coup de feu. _Il_ était sans appel. L'adolescent se tu. Il savait ce qui venait après les coups. Les balafres sur son dos ne le lui rappelait que trop bruit du fauteuil qui s'affaissait. _Il_ était assit. Il sut tout de suite a quoi s'attendre. Une seule de ces abominations nécésitait un fauteuil. Pour tout le reste, le sol noir et froid faisait l'affaire.

« Viens. Tu a été un bon garçon. Je vais te donner une friandise en échange.

Le jeune homme s'avança sur les genoux, connaissant l'interdiction de se s'approchât jusqu'à être a hauteur de _ses_ cuisses. Il savait d'avance quoi faire face au membre dressé. L'ordre résonna a ses oreilles:

« Suce . »

« Hisoka s'il te plaît…Je-Je… »

« Gon. Suce. »

Le petit garçon se résigna et, avec pudeur, ouvrit la bouche. Il glissa le membre entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et le fit glisser au fonds de sa bouche, puis le fis revenir au niveau de ses lèvre. Il répéta le mouvement, dix fois, vingts fois.« Plus vite. »Il accéléat. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurai encore été puni. Il ne voulait pas. C'était une chance quand _son bourreau_ ne glissait que son sexe entre ses fesses, et non un quelquonque jouet trop épais. Il ferma les yeux et se força a penser a autre chose que la chair salée entre ses lèvres. Des choses plus joyeuses, des choses qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Sa tante : Croyais t'elle encore qu'il était en vie? Ses amis: Leur manquait-il? Les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il divaguât , pensât a son rève, les gens qu'il avait rencontrés, son père, les autres lauréats…Kurapika et ses conaissances presque infinies pour lui, Léolio, sa médecine et ses comportements parfois si enfantins… Kirua, et sa famille, Kirua et ses jeux, Kirua et ses yeux si gentils… Le retour a la réalité fut rude, un coup, encore. Un ordre lui avait été donné. Il n'avait pas entendu. Il pris peur.

« Gon! J'ai dit, applique toi! Plus vite! Tu me désobéis? Tu veux être puni? »

Le jeune garçon se re concentra sur sa tâche, accélérât le mouvement. Ce ne fut pas assez. Deux mains chaudes agrippèrent ses cheveux et firent faire de grands mouvements a sa tête. Le membre s'enfonçait trop loin, trop brutalement. Il se concentra pour ne pas vomir. Il l'avait fait une fois. Ses reins le cuisaient encore. Il ferma les yeux. Fort. Il était mort de mouvements s'accéléraient, sa bouche lui faisait mal, le goût salé et le gland dans sa gorge lui donnaient envie de vomir. Puis le blanc surgit a nouveau. « Blanc » il préférait ce mot a « sperme » c'était moins cru, ça faisait penser a la neige. La neige…Elle lui fit penser a dehors. Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas vu ne serais-ce qu'un rayon de soleil?La semence dégoulina sur son menton quand le sexe sorti de sa bouche. Il n'essuya pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il était entièrement soumis, il faisaient bien. Ca l'humiliait mais au moins, la douleur était un peu moins forte. Puis, ça l'humiliait devant qui, au juste? A par _son bourreau_ et lui, il n'y avais personne pour le voir. Il avait essayé de se rebeller au début. Le manche du couteau violement enfoncé en lui l'avait dissuadé de continuer. Il n'était qu'un objet. Objet Object Abject… Il essaya de ne pas tourner de l'œil , de se concentrer sur quelque chose pour ne pas décrocher. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'évanouir non plus. Tout ce qu'il avait le droit de faire, c'était crier, appeler son «_ Hisoka_ » et subir. Et encore. Parfois il fallait se taire.

« Gon? Tu reste avec moi. Je t'interdis de dormir maintenant.

»Il ne répondis rien. Il lui semblait que sa bouche était collée. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Il ne fallait pas. Il n fallait surtout pas. Il allait être puni. Il ne voulait pas. Il avait déjà trop mal.

« Gon c'est un ordre. Tu reste conscient! »

Sa vue déjà diminuée se brouilla pour de bon et la dènière chose qu'il vit avant de toucher le sol fut les yeux noirs luire de colère. «Je vais être puni. » Fut sa dernière pensée.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Un coup, deux coups, trois, ouvrit les vit ceux de _son_ vis a vis. « Je vais être puni. »

« Gon, je suis en colère. Je suis très en colère. »

« P-Pardon. Pardon! »

Il se jeta a _ses_ pieds.

« Pardon His-Hisoka! »

« Non. Je ne veux pas te pardonner. Tu est un vilain garçon Gon. »

« N-Non! J'ai essayé! J'ai essayé mais j'ai pas pu.. »

« La ferme! »

Le ton était sec. Sans appel. Le garçon s'accrocha a ses pieds.

«H-Hisoka! Je t'en supplie! Je t'en supplie! Pitié! »Il suffoquait.

_Les _yeux du magicien s'agrandirent de fureur

« Gon! Ne me désobéis pas plus! »

« Je…Je.. »

Il était complètement paniqué. Il fit la chose la plus idiote de sa vie. Il se leva et se mit a courir.

« Gon! Reviens! REVIENS MAINTENANT! »

Il entendis les pas derrière lui. Il percuta la porte. Il se laissât glisser tout du long et se roula en boule, juste un instant avant que les bras glacés ne l'attrapent et ne le tirent contre leur torse.

« Gon! Gon! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu n'avais jamais désobéis comme ça! Gon! »

_Il_ le secouait. Le garçon se roula en boule et se mit a sangloter.

« P-Pardon…Pardon! Je suis désolé… »

« Gon! Tu ne pense pas t'en sortir avec ça j'espère?! Je suis déçu Gon! Je suis très déçu! Tu est un vilain garçon! Un très vilain garçon! »

« Je..J'ai paniqué, Hisoka je voulais pas.. »

« Tais toi! Tais toi! Tais toi ou je vais te frapper! »

Il ferma les yeux et se tu. _Sa _voix se fit légèrement plus douce.

« Bon. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Je vais te punir. »

Il déglutit bruyamment. Il aurais voulu mourir, là tout de suite plutôt que de subir la suite, mais fut ramené au centre de la pièce. Et les pas se dirigèrent vers l'armoire. Il se roula en boule et murmura, en se balançant :

« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi, j'ai peur…J'ai peur…J'ai mal, je vais mal…Il va me faire mal, encore…Non empêchez le, empêchez le.. »

« Gon. Que dis tu? »

« H-Hisoka je… »

« Non. Tais toi. Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu saigne. »

Le garçon leva les yeux vers ses instruments de torture. Les liens, le fouet, la barre, le couteau. Il serra les paupières, ne sachant pas s'il devait être soulagé ou angoissé.

« Mets toi sur les genoux. Talons aux fesses. Vite. »

Il s'exécuta. Il avait bien trop peur pour désobéir a nouveau. _Il_ s'approchât de lui._Il_ lui mis les liens attachant les mains entre ses cuisses écartées, puis _il_ plaça la barre entre les jambes, l'attachant de manière a ce qu'il ne puisse plus les serrer. Puis _il_ lui mis le mors. _Il_ lui leva la tête.

« Ne bouge pas et accepte ton châtiment. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il vit le fouet se lever et s'abattre sur son torse avec un claquement sec, traçant une ligne rouge. Il cria a travers son coups se succédaient, traçant des lignes sanguinolentes sur sa peau. Puis quand il fut bien balafré, _il _s'approchât de lui.

« Maintenant, saigne, vilain petit garçon. »

Gon équarquilla les yeux et hurla a la mort. Cri étouffé._ Il_ avait rentré le couteau profondément dans sa plaie, et l'avait agrandie. _Il_ recommença avec les autres, répétant un « Vilain » a chaque nouvelle la punition se termina, Gon était couvert de sang. Ses yeux était presque « éteints » a force d'avoir pleuré. Sa gorge le brûlait a force d'avoir hurlé._Il_ le pris dans ses bras. Banda ses blessures. Embrassa ses paupières lourdes.

« Mon petit…Mon tout petit…Lààà, c'est fini, je ne suis plus fâché…Làà, viens dans mes bras…Viens… »

« His-Hisoka... »

« Chuuut, c'est fini… La grosse colère est passée… »

Le « tout petit » passa ses bras autour du cou de son bourreau._Il _était d'un sadisme rare. Il y en avais peu, des fous qui pouvait faire en sorte que leurs victimes se serrent dans leurs bras juste après la torture.C'était pour ça qu'il le haïssait. Il avait un goût de fiel et juste après de miel.

C'était pour ça que Gon haïssait Hisoka.

Voilà, premier chapitre de ma première fic. C'est assez hard maintenant que je le relis mais bon. Je me souviens avoir été offusquée de ne voir quasiment aucune fic sur ce pairing. D'ailleurs, les fics HxH ne sont pas si nombreuses que ça quand on y réfléchit...

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plait, j'ai déja fini la fic alors vous n'avez pas a attendre pour lire les deux fins.(Oui, il y en a deux, un joyeuse , et une pas.)

On se retrouve au chap.2! (Au fait, pardon si Gon est OOC ^^")


	2. Clarté

« Peur » Premier Chapitre dernier « Clarté »

Les bras froids autour de son torse. Il tremble. Comment en est il arrivé là?

« Chhht…Chhht…Ne pleures plus, Gon…Laaaa, c'est fini… »

« H-Hisoka…J'ai mal… »

« Je sais, je sais…Viens contre moi, doucement… »

La douceur après la torture. De quoi rendre fou. Le garçon se battais contre la folie depuis des mois.. A quoi bon se battre encore? Pourquoi ne pas lui céder toute entière, devenir fou, lâcher prise? Oui mais si on venait le chercher? Et qu'il avais cédé? Il n'était pas encore totalement désespéré. Mais le cherchais t'on encore, seulement? Après tout, il était la depuis longtemps….Mais jamais ses amis n'abandonneraient. Et sa tante alors? Elle qui était toujours si gentille… Mais on ne peux pas rester longtemps sur une même affaire… Et si…L'angoisse le pris, forte comme a chaque fois qu'il envisageait cette possibilité , bien qu'il n'y crut pas respiration se fit laborieuse, son sang se si personne ne s'en était rendu compte? si tout le monde s 'en fichait?Ses yeux se dilatèrent et il commença a trembler.

« Gon? »« M-Mito.. Tu ne m'a pas oublié hein? »

« Gon, que marmonnes tu? »

« J-Je…rien p-pardon Hisoka, je p-pensais a voix haute… »

« Et bien évite. C'est exaspérant. »

« O-Oui. »

Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie sa situation, ni sa place. Sinon, il serait encore puni. Il fallait être sage a présent. Et puis, jamais ses amis ne l'aurait oublié.Jamais. Il avais lui rattacha les mains par devant. Ses pas s'éloignèrent. Le garçon était ventre lui rappela ce qu'il avait mangé cette fois la. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé.Il revint avec une assiette. Tiens donc.

« H-Hisoka… »

« Tais toi et mange. Tu ne dois pas essayer de mourir. Je te l'interdis. »

« O-Oui… »

Il pris la fourchette, et la couvris de nourriture. En la voyant s'approcher, le jeune garçon entrouvris ses lèvres. La fourchette glissa entre elles et il referma ses dents dessus.C'était bon. C'était des légumes. Hisoka lui faisait toujours des légumes quand il était puni. Parfois il y avais même de la viande avec. Très rarement il avait du lait. Pour reprendre des forces.

« Mâche bien avant d'avaler. »

Il hocha la tête. Le magicien le voulait poli, donc il n'avais pas le droit de parler la bouche pleine.A peine avait t'il avalé qu'une autre bouchée se présentait. Il répéta l'opération, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la viande. Hisoka sorti un couteau. Le garçon le suivit des yeux. Comme il aurait aimé l'attraper et le planter dans sa gorge, pour en finir. Il ne pouvais pas. Il avait essayé, déjà. Il avait été sévèrement puni. Il avais bien trop mal pour retenter. Gon regarda l'instrument couper la chair morte. Il ouvris la bouche, docilement. Il avala. Bientôt il n'y eu plus de viande. Son ventre ne criais plus. Il fema les yeux et savoura cet instant sans les liens.« Je reviens. Ne bouges pas. »Il sorti de la pièce. Il avait pris le couteau. Il était prudent. Mais pas assez. Le jeune homme se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Avec ses mains attachées il essaya de l'ouvrir et s'escrima furieusement pendant plus de deux minutes quand elle s'ouvrit a la volé silhouette se profila. La panique envahit son être.

« N-Non, Hisoka, pardon, pardon! Je suis désolé, je ne le referais pus! Non! »

Il se jeta a ses pieds.

« N-Non, non, non, non, non…non…non… »

Il sanglotais, perdais son sang froid. Il allait être sévèrement puni.

« Gon, calme toi! »

Les bras le saisirent et il vit le visage de la personne qui était entrée. Ce n'étais pas son bourreau.C'était un ami. Cet ami portais une blouze. Une blouze de médecin. Il éclata en sanglots.

« Laaa, Gon, c'est fini, c'est fini…Tout va bien se passer maintenant, on va te ramener chez toi. On va te soigner, il ne te feras plus de mal…ça va aller…

»Kirua et Kurapika le pressèrent dans leurs bras.Léolio le souleva, l'amena a l'extérieur.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent.

Et il vit.

Le soleil se levait sur la ville couverte de neige.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, normalement posté deux minutes après le premier.  
Le troisième chapitre sera une fin alternative, plus sombre. La raison est que je voulais faire une fic avec bad end, et une de mes amies voulait un happy end alors je le lui ai fait. Je ne vous cache pas que je préfères le bad end.

En éspérant que ça vous ai plu!


	3. Obscurité

« Peur » Deuxième Chapitre dernier« Obscurité »

(Pour les gens qui liraient éventuellement ça juste aprés la première fin, le début du chapitre est le même. juste la fin change ^^")

Les bras froids autour de son torse. Il tremble. Comment en est il arrivé là?

« Chhht…Chhht…Ne pleures plus, Gon…Laaaa, c'est fini… »

« H-Hisoka…J'ai mal… »

« Je sais, je sais…Viens contre moi, doucement… »

La douceur après la torture. De quoi rendre fou. Le garçon se battais contre la folie depuis des mois.. A quoi bon se battre encore? Pourquoi ne pas lui céder toute entière, devenir fou, lâcher prise? Oui mais si on venait le chercher? Et qu'il avais cédé? Il n'était pas encore totalement désespéré. Mais le cherchais t'on encore, seulement? Après tout, il était la depuis longtemps….Mais jamais ses amis n'abandonneraient. Et sa tante alors? Elle qui était toujours si gentille… Mais on ne peux pas rester longtemps sur une même affaire… Et si…

L'angoisse le pris, forte comme a chaque fois qu'il envisageait cette possibilité , bien qu'il n'y crut pas respiration se fit laborieuse, son sang se si personne ne s'en était rendu compte? si tout le monde s 'en fichait?Ses yeux se dilatèrent et il commença a trembler.

« Gon? »

« P-papa.. Tu ne m'a pas oublié hein? »

« Gon, que marmonnes tu? »

« J-Je…rien p-pardon Hisoka, je p-pensais a voix haute… »

« Et bien évite. C'est exaspérant. »

« O-Oui. »

Il ferma les yeux et se calma. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie sa situation, ni sa place. Sinon, il serait encore puni. Il fallait être sage a présent. Et puis, jamais ses amis ne l'aurait oublié.Jamais. Il avais lui rattacha les mains par devant. Ses pas s'éloignèrent. Le garçon était ventre lui rappela ce qu'il avait mangé cette fois la. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé.Il revint avec une assiette. Tiens donc.

« H-Hisoka… »

« Tais toi et mange. Tu ne dois pas essayer de mourir. Je te l'interdis. »

« O-Oui… »

Il pris la fourchette, et la couvris de nourriture. En la voyant s'approcher, le jeune garçon entrouvris ses lèvres. La fourchette glissa entre elles et il referma ses dents dessus.C'était bon. C'était des légumes. Son Maître lui faisait toujours des légumes quand il était puni. Parfois il y avais même de la viande avec. Très rarement il avait du lait. Pour reprendre des forces.

« Mâche bien avant d'avaler. »

Il hocha la tête. Il le voulait poli, donc il n'avais pas le droit de parler la bouche pleine.A peine avait t'il avalé qu'une autre bouchée se présentait. Il répéta l'opération, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la viande. Le magicien sorti un couteau. Le garçon le suivit des yeux. Comme il aurait aimé l'attraper et le planter dans sa gorge, pour en finir. Il ne pouvais pas. Il avait essayé, déjà. Il avait été sévèrement puni. Il avais bien trop mal pour regarda l'instrument couper la chair morte. Il ouvris la bouche, docilement. Il avala. Bientôt il n'y eu plus de viande. Son ventre ne criais plus. Il fema les yeux et savoura cet instant sans les liens.

« Je reviens. Ne bouges pas. »

Hisoka sorti de la pièce.

Hisoka oublia le couteau.

Hisoka n'était pas prudent. Le garçon repassa ses chances d'être retrouvé en mémoire. Il en avait peu. Il attrapa l'arme, et la leva au niveau de sa gorge. Il ne réfléchit pas plus. La lame fusa et rencontra la chair, la perçant. Une deux, trois, quatre, il s'écroula. Sa vue se brouillait. Sa respiration était hératique. Un cri s'étouffa dans sa sang envahit sa bouche, son nez. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

*Kirua, Kurapika, Léolio...Mito, tout le monde pardon. Pardon, je sais que vous auriez aimé me voir survivre mais c'est trop. C'est trop.*

Il entendi des pas puis un cri. Un cri de souffrance. La boutielle de lait tomba au sol et se bras froids se refermèrent autour de lui et le serrèrent. Sa vue était brouillée, son champ de vision se rétrécit. Il se sentais secoué, bercé, supplié.

« Gon! Gon reste avec moi c'est un ordre! GON! »

Il pleurait. Gon pouvait sentir les larmes salées du magicien qui tombaient sur son visage et se mèlait aux siennes. Hisoka pleurait.

« Gon…Je t'en supplie.. Reste avec moi, pour toujours, reste , reste…Gon… »

Murmure d'une voix rauque, brisé dans la nuit, quand la fine main ne sent plus le sang battre dans le cou.

« Reste avec moi… »

Owari.

Voilà pour la fin tragique. Cette fic se finit là, comme ça ^^" ça va me donner du temps pour continuer l'autre tiens. Faut que j'en fasse d'autres d'Hunter x Hunter parce que j'aime vraiment écrire sur ce manga =3 Mais je vous rassure, si j'en écris d'autres il y en aura écrites dans des tons plus joyeux! Allez, passez une bonne journée et merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
